The Greatest Enemy
by Shaay
Summary: Being the Fourth Hokage meant he had many enemies. So who did he consider his greatest enemy? SasuxNaru.
1. Sasuke: part 1

**Title:** The Greastest Enemy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru  
**Summary:** Being the Fourth Hokage meant he had many enemies. So who did he consider his greatest enemy?  
**Warnings:** Over-protective father. Possible OOC. There may also be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I was searching through some of my old floppy disks and I found this fic. I've always been one of those people who thought the Fourth Hokage and Naruto looked way too alike not to be related so that was probably why this was written. I must say that this story is kind of stupid but since it's already written I thought what the hell I might as well post it. I usually update on my LJ first and I'm definitely going to continue this as a series of one-shots depicting different scenes from Naruto's childhood. I'm just in the middle of exams right now so I have no time to do it right now. Just a note for anyone who's interested.

* * *

Everybody has enemies, some more so than others. As the Fourth Hokage (and best looking of the bunch) Namikaze Minato was in absolutely no shortage of people who would love nothing more than to have his head on a platter. He was hated just as much as he was loved and for this reason he found it as absolutely no surprise that he topped nearly every list of those whom saw it fit to call him enemy. It was just too bad that they were the very same people who probably didn't even factor on his own. So who did? Well, considering the rather substantial list of candidates it would be easy to think that such great names as the legendary sanin Orochimaru or even the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure would rate a close first and second on his order of priority, but it just wasn't so.

Despite his love for the village he was a father first and foremost. The safety of all those who reside under his care would always be paramount, but when it came to a choice between his duties as a Kage and the wellbeing of his child there was no competition. A fact he made more than clear on the night of the Kyubi's sealing when one by one he saw the people he'd risk his life for, the very people he'd once held in such high regard deem his son the monster he had only just saved them from. For many nights after he wondered what would've happened if the Third hadn't, against his wishes, sacrificed himself in his place. What would have happened if he himself had not been around to set the record straight? He shuddered to think of the possibility. Although a select few still stubbornly clung to the idea his son was the demon itself they knew better than to even try to give voice their concerns anywhere near him. In Konohagakure there was only one thing more famous than his prowess on the battlefield and that was the overly possessive and extremely protective tendencies he often exhibited when it came to his one and only son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, or quite simply his beloved Naruto-chan.

So it was only fitting those who topped his list were those who threatened the most precious thing in the world to him. His son. Many would find it hard to believe but his greatest enemy was neither the snake sanin nor the old codger of Iwagakure. In fact his greatest enemy was barely potty trained, let alone capable of single handedly decimating an entire town. Nevertheless, from the instant he laid eyes upon the little hell spawn Minato knew, he just knew, that the kid was going to become the bane of his existence for a very, very long time to come. Who was this hell spawn he spoke of and exactly what had he done to make himself the number one enemy of possibly the most powerful Kage of all time. Well to answer that it must be first known that there are very few people he trusted with his son and over the years these few have diminished considerably.

Jiraiya barely escaped a Rasagan to his sorry hide when he discovered he was using Naruto to help him in his so-called research. As for his student Kakashi, well, Icha Icha Paradise plus a collection of toys certainly not meant for the innocent hands of children, equated in a seriously pissed off father and the immediate hospitalization of one famed Copy-nin. For a while Tsunade had been a godsend. That is until she almost lost his son in a game of poker. Ibiki on the other hand did absolutely nothing wrong. His only mistake was trying to play peek-a-boo with the crying infant. Needless to say when his hands parted and he shot forward with a growl of "Here I am" the bawling stopped but Naruto hadn't been able to sleep for many a nights after. Then there was Gai. Gai whom Minato crossed off the list himself when one night Naruto turned to him with a gummy smile and the single tooth growing in his otherwise empty mouth actually sparkled. And of course who could forget Genma. No, really, who could? The one person worst than both Kakashi and Jiraiya combined. Enough said. As for Raidou, well there was Genma. Again enough said. And lastly there was Asuma, who couldn't for the life of him go without smoking for a full goddamn minute.

It was this lack of suitable babysitters that found him rocking up to the academy daycare center that was run entirely by volunteers and the few odd genins assigned to the place on D-class missions. Usually Minato would be hard pressed to leave his two year old baby with a stranger but desperate times called for desperate measures. With his son's tiny hand gripped firmly in his he somewhat hesitantly walked into the center.

"Daddy, Daddy," he heard Naruto call.

Halting in his step he looked down and was instantly met with the impossibly wide blue eyes belonging to his son, the same eyes he never could find it in himself to say no to. Minato visibly twitched. Desperately he fought against the sudden urge to reach down and squeeze the living daylights out of what he was sure was the cutest little boy in the world.

Upon receiving his father's full attention the little blond pointed across the room and simply asked, "Cans Naruto pwet the doggie?"

Frowning, Minato quickly scanned the roomful of children. It seemed he wasn't the only one unable to find a sitter. With her son in her arms and her daughter by her side was the ever impressive Inuzuka Tsume. Her faithful companion Kuromaru, no doubt the dog his son spoke of, following close behind as they headed towards one of the helpers on duty.

"Okay Naruto-chan," he replied with a smile and knowing they wouldn't mind began heading towards the Inuzukas.

Clearly unimpressed the bouncy two year old promptly tugged him to a stop and with a pout informed him, "No swilly, the doggie's over there."

Although hardly taller than his knee Naruto was definitely stronger than he looked. With another mighty tug he began pulling him in the other direction. It was then he finally saw the 'doggie' his son wanted to pet. There, sitting in a corner was a small figure glaring morosely at all who dared encroach upon his territory. If the pale skin and dark hair didn't give it away the glare sure as hell did. The scary looking three year old wearing a brown beanie with dog ears sown to either side was definitely an Uchiha, one that looked like he could very well take off finger if given the chance. He saw the kid growl at an approaching pink-haired little girl, viciously snapping at her with his razor-sharp baby teeth. He could understand the anger. He would be angry too if someone made him dress like that. His sympathy however was relatively short lived.

"Naruto-chan, I don't think that's a good idea," he gently said. There was no way he was letting his son go anywhere near the rabid kid. He would be safer petting a tiger. "Wouldn't you rather go pet Kuromaru over there?"

Naruto stopped for a moment to look between the real dog and the snapping Uchiha. He then determinedly turned back to his father and pouted, "No, Nar-Naruto wanna pwet the _pwetty _doggie."

"Naru-" he began again, letting go of the tiny hand in his for just a moment so that he could kneel down.

His first mistake was releasing his son. In an orange blur his little blond took off towards the 'doggie' while his father was made to watch in horror as he slowly approached the Uchiha who in turn eyed the blond bundle curiously. His second was to let them meet. When Naruto got close enough rather than biting his poor baby the tiny raven haired boy allowed the blond to actually give him a pat to his beanie covered head, just before tackling the unsuspecting toddler to the ground. His third and final mistake was not taking Naruto away sooner. Minato felt his eyes widen and was just about to show everybody exactly why he was called Konoha's Yellow Flash when rather than punch or kick the small blond the kid did something else, something maybe even worst. He licked him. Right on his scared cheek the creepy miniature Uchiha licked his baby. But that wasn't all. He also bit him. He bit him right on the neck. It was almost like he was giving him a hickey. He blinked and blinked and blinked again. Not quite sure if he had seen correctly. Despite the more logical part of his brain telling him how very wrong his next thought was he couldn't help but notice the rather comprising position they were in.

Quickly making his way towards the pair he non-too gently pulled the raven haired boy off his son and scooped the still giggling toddler up into his arms, practically crushing him to his chest as he glared down at the tiny Uchiha for, as unreasonable as it sounded, violating his baby. Of course he refused to listen to the ever present voice inside his head informing him three year olds don't have hormones and therefore aren't mentally or chemically capable of being perverts. Rationale be damned. He knew a pervert when he saw one.

Despite his ridiculous ensemble the Uchiha did a rather decent job in returning his glare, dark eyes lingering possessively on the hold he had around his son, as if to say 'you're not allowed to do that'. No words were exchanged but the message was loud and clear. _He's mine._ Defiantly Minato tightened his hold on _his_ Naruto causing the raven haired munchkin to narrow his eyes. Just as he was about to gloat over his victory the little brat let out what sounded suspiciously like a bark. Almost instantly the bundle in his arms squirmed, threatening to dislodge from his arms as the blond toddler screeched, "Doggie, Naruto wanna pwet the doggie. Down! Down!"

The little punk had the gall to smirk at him, him, the Hokage. Minato twitched as he was forced to release Naruto who immediately jumped on the all too smug looking hell spawn. Now some may call him paranoid. Later many came to tell him that he was overreacting and the bite was not a hickey. The hell spawn was merely teething and Naruto was simply a convenient chew toy. Even his inner self was screaming at the absurdity of it all. However despite everything and everybody telling him that he was being crazy the alarm bells just wouldn't stop ringing.

Sure the snake sanin may launch an attack on Konohagakure every few years or so and the Tsuchikage may continually plot against them at every turn, but as far as he was concern those were threats he could deal with. He had people to support him, people to rally behind him and face the foe by his side. Against the spawn from hell however, he had nobody, nobody at all. No one could believe such a cute little kid could be the pervert he claimed him to be. No one was willing to back him up. And that was why his greatest enemy was neither sanin nor Kage.

No. His enemy was way sneakier than either could ever be. His greatest enemy was a snot-nosed little punk with the face of an angel and the intentions of a devil. His greatest enemy was none other than Uchiha Sasuke and though he never threatened the safety or security of the village he threatened something ten times more precious, the chastity of his only son, his Naruto-chan. He glared at the hell spawn, twitching at the smug smirk that greeted him as Naruto obliviously continued to coo over the raven haired midget.

It was so on.


	2. Sasuke: part 2

**Title: **The Greastest Enemy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru  
**Summary:** Being the Fourth Hokage meant he had many enemies. So who did he consider his greatest enemy?  
**Warnings:** Over-protective father. Possible OOC. There may also be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I have no idea what I was smoking when I wrote this. I haven't read through it and will do so when it's not 2am but I really didn't want to delay posting this any longer because I might just delete the whole thing. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and before I forget I drew a picture for this fic a while ago. You can check it out here:

http:/ shaay . deviantart . com/art/Puppy-Sasuke-and-Kitty-Naruto-42590640

Just get rid of the spaces between the first few letters and also rubysp from LJ drew some fanart for this fic a while and it's just too cute not to share, so go check it out too if you have the time.

http:/ community . livejournal . (again get rid of the spaces)

* * *

As the old cliché goes all is fair in love and war. And while there were many who may dispute the validity of his claims there was no disputing the fact that he, Namikaze Minato (the greatest Hokage that ever Hokage'd), was indeed in the midst of a battle of sorts. Only in this battle there was no plan, no cavalry and not a single attack to speak of, at least none of the physical variety. No. This was a pure battle of wills and he wouldn't have it any other way. Especially when he knew that a gentle flick to the head was all that was probably needed to send the littlest Uchiha crying home to his mommy. Now as the Yondaime Hokage he was sometimes a little hotheaded, maybe even a teensy-weensy bit irrational at times, but he wasn't a bully and he certainly wasn't stupid. Apart from having to deal with two very angry and let's not forget powerful parents, he was sure more than half the population (aka all the maternal women in the village) would come demanding his balls on a stick for even thinking of hurting the brat. Not that he would. At least he didn't think so. The kid really, really got on his nerves.

So it was just his luck that Uchiha Mikoto was a regular volunteer at the academy daycare and where she went the little hell spawn followed. In other words they were both very much a permanent fixture at the place. It was at times like these that he really hated being Hokage. Despite his many misgivings, with all his other options exhausted, it had become quite a common practice for him to leave Naruto at the academy daycare. It was just too bad that every time he did the little hell spawn was always there and as he was quick to discover, will always be. At least until his mother finally decides to stop volunteering at the center.

"Sasuke-chan," he heard her call, her voice stern as she picked up the discarded dog beanie from the ground. He watched as she purposely strode towards the clearly sulking toddler and his cheerful blond playmate. Completely ignoring the pout directed her way she put the ridiculous hat back on and smiled. "Now be a good boy and don't take it off again. I know that you don't like it but it's for your own good. Mommy doesn't want you to catch a cold, and I know you don't want to have to stay home and leave Naruto-chan here all alone now would you Sasuke-chan?"

At that the brat's eyes widened, throwing an almost panicked glance to the blond beside him before answering with a vigorous shake of the head. Looking truly like a three year old about to be denied his most favorite of toys.

"Sasuke will be good," the brat responded with a pout.

Unable to help himself Minato snickered, gaining a glare from the brat, a smile from the kid's mother and an overly excited squeal from his son the moment his presence was made known to the oblivious trio. Quickly getting to his feet Naruto shot across the room, practically launching himself at his father with a cry of, "Daddy."

After a long day at work there were very few things he looked forward to and one of those things were the ever exuberant greetings he would always receive from his cute little son. Without fail Naruto would come to lavish him with hugs and slobbering kisses. And though most times he would often be too tired to properly respond he couldn't help but secretly bask in all the attention. With very little effort he lifted the toddler up into his arms and smiled at the rain of kisses he was instantly gifted with. Smiling widely he eagerly returned the favor, placing a big wet kiss on a scarred cheek, much to the delight of his son and the ire of the dark haired midget currently glaring daggers, knives and whatever other sharp maim-able object his three year old mind could possibly conjure up at him. He smirked at the silently fuming hell spawn. Yes, life was good.

"Daddy," Naruto cried, once again demanding his attention. He looked down to the little boy in his arms to find big blue eyes blinking owlishly back at him. "Naruto-chan has no hattie. Where's Naruto's hattie? Naruto no want to get sick."

Yondaime frowned at the apparent lack of beanie on his son's head. Not believing he had unwittingly overlooked something so important. It was fast approaching winter and he hadn't even thought of getting Naruto some warmer clothes. He'd been too busy. Overcome with guilt he gently brushed his lips over Naruto's warm forehead and murmured, "We'll go buy one on the way home."

"Like Sa-chan's," came the excited squeal.

"Yes, like the br-" he began, only to stop short with the realization said brat's mother was standing right in front of him and immediately corrected himself. "I mean Sasuke."

If she noticed the slip she did a hell of a job ignoring it because rather than threatening him with bodily harm Uchiha Mikoto simply smiled and with a little wave said, "Bye, bye, Naruto-chan. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye, Sa-mommy," his son chirped in reply, returning the wave with one of his own. When those blue eyes lowered the bundle in his arms immediately began to shift. "Down daddy, Naruto say goodbye to Sa-chan."

Minato visibly twitched at the demand. With the greatest of reluctance he gently set Naruto down. Unable to do no more than watch as his precious blond bundle hobbled over to the dark-haired devil in order to place a chaste kiss upon the slightly reddening cheek of the young Uchiha who return the gesture in kind. To his great annoyance it had become somewhat of a ritual between them, one that his son was determined to uphold, no matter what. The few times he had actually tried to separate them Naruto absolutely refused to leave the centre until he was allowed to bid a proper farewell to his beloved 'Sasu-doggie'. If it wasn't for the smug smirk the little hell spawn would always see fit to direct his way every single damn time it wouldn't have been so bad, hell a tiny part of him could even admit to it being kind of cute, but it was always there. Every. Single. Damn. Time. Just like it was now, silently mocking him, just daring him to take Naruto away.

"Aren't they're just so cute," Mikoto beamed, clasping her hands together with a girlish squeal. "Oh, it just gets me every time they do that."

"Me too," he moodily agreed with a slight twitch, mentally adding, 'Only in a different way, a very different way.'

The moment his son moved away from the brat he quickly scoop the little toddler back up into his protective embrace. Trying his best not to seem rude he bid Mikoto a polite, albeit very quick farewell before practically rushing out with Naruto safely tucked in his arms. With chubby hands the young toddler happily clung to him, letting out a cry of "Whee!" as they made their way across town and into what was probably his son's second most favorite store in all of the village, behind the Ichiraku Ramen stall of course. Upon realizing where they were Naruto immediately began to fuss, clearly wanting to be let down so that he could raid the place.

After wrangling out a promise not to make too much of a mess he allowed Naruto free reign of the place before going about the task of picking out new winter clothes for his son. It was only when he was nearly done did he finally spot the collection of hats that the doggy beanie no doubt came from. He looked over the large variety and found himself grinning when he spotted an orange striped kitty hat in amongst the pile. He picked it up with a smirk. His smirk slowly turned into an all out grin and before long he found himself laughing a laugh that would put the evilest of villains to shame.

"Daddy," came a delighted cry. "I want this."

Quickly regaining his composure he stared down at his son who was staring up at him with a big green frog in his arms.

"You can have that Naruto but first let me show you your new hattie," he replied. Then with a wide smile Minato lowered himself down to his son's level and held up his discovery for the little boy to see. "Do you like it?"

Like one examining a piece of art he watched as Naruto scrutinized the orange cat beanie with what could only be described as extremely critical eyes.

"But Sa-chan has a doggie, that's not a doggie," the toddler complained with a pout.

His smile never faltering Minato carefully placed the hat over Naruto's shock of blond hair and gave him an affectionate pat.

"But if Naruto is a kitty then Naruto and the hell-er I mean Sasuke can play a game."

At the mere mention of the word Naruto immediately perked up.

Excitedly the toddler asked, "Game, what game?"

"Cats and dogs," was the simple reply. "It's just like hide and seek. You are the kitty and Sasuke is the doggie. The kitty must always run away from the doggie because if the doggie sees the kitty, the doggie with eat the kitty. It's a fun game and the best part is that it helps you with your ninja training. You want to be a great ninja right Naruto? Just like daddy." He paused and was more than pleased to see a fervent nod he got in answer. "So when I drop you off at the daycare center tomorrow you must keep away from Sasuke, understand? Or else you'll lose and will never be a good ninja."

"Naruto will not lose," the little blond stated, expression set in determination. "Naruto will be Hokie, just like daddy."

"Yes, just like daddy," Minato cackled and for the first time he just couldn't wait to drop his son off at the daycare center.

* * *

When the time came to pick up his son the next day Minato all but skipped towards the academy daycare. The moment he got there however his good mood quickly evaporated at the sight that greeted him. There on the floor with a purring blond practically in his lap was the smirking Uchiha spawn. Reacting on pure instinct he quickly snatched his cute little son away with an accusatory glare directed the Uchiha's way.

"Daddy," Naruto cried, his obvious agitation at being taken away from his beloved playmate quickly giving away to the joy he always felt when he saw his father.

"W-why aren't you running away?" Minato somehow managed to choke out. On the verge of hysterics he blurted out, "Don't you want to be a good ninja? What happened to your dream of becoming a good ninja? Why don't you want to be a good ninja anymore? Why? Why Naruto? Why?"

"But daddy Sa-chan no doggie, Sa-chan boy," his son answered.

Slowly Minato turned and low and behold there was not a hat to be seen on top of the brat's dark head.

"Naruto is Sa-chan's pet, meow, meow," Naruto went on to explain, leaning forward to nuzzle his father and give his cheek a soft lick. "Like this. Sa-chan teached Naruto how to be a good kitty."

Minato froze and slowly lowered his gaze to the evil, evil little boy staring up at him with what could only be described as a superior look on his face and visibly twitched.

Minato: 0, Sasuke: 1.

It was then that he realized how wrong he was. The littlest Uchiha wasn't the spawn of Satan. He was the prince of darkness himself.


	3. Kakashi

**Title:** The Greastest Enemy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru  
**Summary:** Being the Fourth Hokage meant he had many enemies. So who did he consider his greatest enemy?  
**Warnings:** Over-protective father. There may also be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I've only recently started watching Naruto again. I stopped watching it when before Shippuden started, when there were all those fillers. Finally got into it again and got started writing. Just wanted to say that this story is basically a series of stand alones about Minato and his kind of one-sided battles with Sasuke. The first two and even this one can be read as oneshots. I'm going to write them when the muses strike so no promises of a continuation.

* * *

If the Third was considered the strongest Hokage then Namikaze Minato was definitely the most dangerous. While there was still a ways to go before he reached the level of his predecessor, the renowned God of Shinobi himself, there were many who feared him. For what he may lack in pure strength he more than made up for with his intelligence and determination. The combination of which resulted in the creation of one of the most fearsome techniques to ever be invented. Even now, years since its creation, there existed a rare few capable of evading the path of his Hiraishin no Jutsu and at barely thirty years of age he was far from close to being finished. In fact, he was only just beginning, only getting stronger. So while he wasn't completely unbeatable, in time – even his greatest and most powerful of enemies knew – he could be. It was fortunate for him that the wielder of one of the greatest weapons against his power and cunning, a weapon capable of rendering him incapable of even the most coherent of thoughts, mostly only abused it in order to gorge on ramen on his tab.

In what has now become just as much a ritual as the hated goodbye kiss Minato scowled, wanting nothing more than to snatch his beloved son away. He would have too. If not for the fact that the first time he gave into the impulse and did just that - well away from the eyes of the brat's mother of course - Naruto had turned to him with such a sad little hurt look on his face that he never did it again.

That look would always be one of his biggest weaknesses. Any time those eyes would turn him, so large and impossibly blue, filled with even just the slightest hint of wetness his heart would ache. When people saw his son they hardly ever saw past the bright blond hair and blue eyes. To most Naruto was the spitting image of him, their beloved Yondaime Hokage. There were only a scant few who were able to see what he did. Because every time Naruto laugh, smile or even frown, it wasn't his own image he saw but rather that of his wife, his beautiful expressive wife. Despite the color of his son's eyes and hair Naruto had Kushina's wide shaped eyes and of course the well rounded face in which gave her such grief as a child. So when faced with even a hint of sadness on that little face of his Minato couldn't help but hurt doubly, not only for the child he loved so much but also for the wife he missed so dearly. He supposed it was why he was so overprotective, why couldn't help but overreact and behave so far and away from his normally calm and collected self whenever it came down to anything to do with his beloved son.

Clenching his fist he could do little more than watch as the littlest Uchiha, the aptly dubbed Prince of Darkness himself, met his irritated stare with a barely visible smirk. Minato's scowl deepened, his planned perfect day in complete ruin. Since the brat wasn't supposed to be at the daycare until well into the afternoon – a fact he managed to gleam from Mikoto through her endless gushing about all the cute outfits she was going to get for him on their shopping spree – he arranged for his son to be picked up before the Uchihas arrived for Mikoto's shift.

When he next saw his tardy student he was going to make sure that the silver haired teen will be stuck doing D-rank missions for at least a month. It was less than what he deserved for exposing him to this torture. For not picking up his Naruto-chan when he asked.

"Baa bye Sa-chan," Naruto happily chirped after having just placed a very brief, very chaste kiss on the reddening check of the miniature sized hell spawn.

Despite being clearly flustered the brat still somehow managed to keep Minato's less than pleased gaze. With narrowed eyes he mentally added another month of D-ranks.

Completely oblivious to the tension Naruto simply turned back to his silently fuming father with a wide smile as he held out his arms in silent demand. More than happy to comply, Minato quickly scoped up the cheerful toddler, cradling the precious bundle to his chest as he glared down at the evil little brat smirking up at him.

"Sasuke," Minato bit out through gritted teeth, the name coming out like an extremely bad taste in his mouth.

With steely eyes the hell spawn of a brat bit out a petulant, "Hokage-sama."

Not caring to stand around for a moment longer Minato was just about to rush out with his son when the other source of his current ire decided to finally make an appearance.

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted them.

Before he could even think to respond Naruto shifted in his arms with a cry of, "Kakai-nii!"

In a move that would no doubt have made the toads proud his son somehow managed to launch himself from right out of his arms and into Kakashi's who, as if on automatic, immediately caught and lifted the squealing toddler up onto his shoulders. The action allowing his little legs to dangle on either side of the teen's neck as small hands found their way into his gravity defying hair.

Meeting his gaze with a smiling eye the silver haired teen tilted his head slightly, being careful not to dislodge his newfound passenger as he said with a sheepish chuckle, "Sorry I'm late. An old lady lost her walker so I had to help her cross the street."

Normally Minato wouldn't have minded. Of all the people in the village he was probably the most understanding and tolerant of his student's habit of turning up late. For his part Kakashi was always only a minute or two late when it counted. Though he was nearly always on the ball he severely miscalculated in this case because this time should have definitely gone into the ranks of one of times that should have counted. He clenched his fist. If not for the precious cargo sitting upon his shoulders Minato was certain he would have delivered a punch with enough force to rival one of Tsunade's strongest hits.

"Who you?" the miniature Uchiha demanded with a frown.

Turning to the brat he was surprised to find the glare usually reserved for him being directed at his chronically late student instead. Not quite sure how he felt about that Minato gave a slow blink.

"Maa, maa, don't you know it's rude to ask for another's person name without introducing yourself first," was the cheerful reply.

At that the spawn blinked, looking confused for a brief moment before meeting Kakashi's only visible eye with a glare.

"Put Naruto-chan down," he all but ordered.

"Now Chibi-kun I can't do that. Not when Naruto-chan is having so much fun, see," Kakashi returned before demonstrating said fun by swaying from side to side, the action causing his easily amused son to hold up his hands and let out a happy cry of "WHEE! Imma flying!"

Clearly unimpressed the glare turned into a deep scowl.

Oblivious to the silent stare off happening right before his eyes Naruto let out a shriek as Kakashi crouched down. With a tsk he waved a reproving finger in the brat's face as he lectured, "Maa, little kids shouldn't make such scary faces. It's not cute at all."

Like the calm before the storm there was a moment of silence. Then one second his student's finger was waggling taunting in front of the brat's face and the next it was in the brat's mouth, wedged in between his razor sharp baby teeth. Displaying what Gai has dubbed his "cool and hip" attitude to the fullest Kakashi merely blinked. Then calmer than he had any right to be began shaking his arm and by extension the hell spawn of a kid attached to it in an effort to rid himself of the little leech.

"Sasuke-chan!" came a mortified cry, one that was soon followed by the appearance of the Uchiha matriarch herself. Quickly grabbing her son she admonished with a stern, "You let go this instant young man! No biting!"

No doubt weakened by the clear disapproval of his mother the brat instantly released the abused digit from his mouth.

"We do not bite other people Sasuke-chan," Mikoto began to berate, her well-practiced tone of reprimand informing him that this was certainly not a new occurrence in the Uchiha household. What was more telling was the guilty flush that appeared on the brat's face. Having seen the same look on Naruto's face every time he decided to conveniently forgot that painting the walls orange was a big 'no, no' it was easy to figure out that this was not the first time he got told off for such an offence.

"Bad man tried to take Naruto," the brat argued.

Clearly unimpressed Mikoto merely shook her head. Just as his mother was going to continue to berate him the mini Uchiha did something Minato never even thought that he was capable of. With wide black eyes the toddler turned to his mother with watery eyes, face a perfect picture of pure unadulterated sadness. So effective was this that even he, Namikaze Minato, couldn't help but feel something in him soften towards the kid he considered the bane of existence.

With a single tear the brat let out a sob of, "Said Naruto never coming back. He mean."

At those words the spell was abruptly broken, suddenly leaving him feeling somewhat dirty and more than a little ashamed. Not believing he had fallen so easily under such manipulations. Had he not already been aware of the truth of the matter he was sure he would have as easily fallen for the brat's words as his mother.

Needing to defend his student Minato tried to say, "He did not-" at the same time Kakashi blurted, "I did not-"

Ignoring both their protests she gave the brat a gentle look.

"Naruto-chan is just going home. He will be back tomorrow when his daddy goes to work," the woman continued.

At that Minato winced. It must be the lingering effects of the brat's spell because for some reason he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty as his plan to commission his son as a C-rank mission for a few days rather than return to the day-care sprung to mind.

Somehow noticing his reaction the brat gave him a narrowed eyed look from under the hand he brought up to wipe away his tears. An act in which he followed with an over exaggerated sniffle and a wobbly plea of, "Promise?"

"Of course," Mikoto saw fit to guarantee.

Clearly wanting more the brat let out a whimper.

Unaware she was being played like a fiddle Mikoto turned to him and with a smile asked, "Isn't that right Minato-sama?"

From behind her back the Uchiha spawn gave him a small smirk.

"Actually," Minato began to say. Only to have his words be cut short by another whimper from the brat, a whimper he could see being uttered with a smirk still firmly in place.

Although he wanted nothing more than to tell her no at the clearly pleading look on her face he knew he couldn't. Not without appearing like a completely heartless bastard in the process. Having had an earlier taste of the brat's acting abilities there was no doubt in his mind that the scheming toddler was going to play up his devastation to the T.

Outmanoeuvred Minato gave a resigned nod.

"See Sasuke-chan," Mikoto said, turning back to wipe away the remaining tears from her son's face. "Now let's say goodbye. I'm sure both Minato-sama and Kakashi-san have places to be."

With a nod the brat stepped forward and looked up at them expectantly.

It took him a moment to realize what the hell spawn wanted. Naruto. Having already lost one battle and refusing to lose another he immediately said, "That's okay Mikoto. They already said their goodbyes earlier."

"Even so I'm sure they'll enjoy saying their goodbyes again," Mikoto said before learning in to whisper conspiratorially into his ear, "Besides I missed it the first time and it's too cute to not want a repeat of."

"If you say so," Minato reluctantly agreed, fighting hard not to twitch as he signalled for Kakashi to let Naruto down.

Not quite knowing what was going on but seeming to not care either way Naruto immediately ran into the awaiting arms of the Uchiha brat. This time when the hell spawn hugged his son goodbye he sent a fierce glare not only to Minato but also saw fit to send one to his bewildered student as well. The brat then placed a possessive kiss on the scared cheek of the precious bundle in his arms before finally, albeit reluctantly, letting go – all the while never once taking his eyes off either of them.

"Come now Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan will be back tomorrow," Mikoto happily assured as she took his tiny evil little hands in hers. "Bye Naruto-chan. It was nice seeing you Minato-sama, Kakashi-san."

For a moment, other than the exuberate farewells from his son, there was nothing but silence.

"That kid-" Minato began to say as he watched both the Uchihas saunter away.

"- is pure evil," Kakashi finished for him.

Very slowly he nodded, the sudden vindication of having another finally acknowledge what he'd known all along doing very little to ease his mind.


End file.
